About a Brother
by Serafyna017
Summary: Yukio, Rin, and Yukio's thoughts on his nii-san's behaviour since his awakening. "Nii-san…" "Yeah?" "Why are you covered in string?" "…it attacked me…" The younger sighed, pinching his nose. Fluff and drabbles about Rin's new demonic personality, in Yukio's point of view. Follow's the anime-verse. Moments 7-9 NOW UP
1. Moments One through Three

_**I don't own AnE**_

* * *

 _ **First moment**_

It was a quiet enough day. The sun was out, the wind rustling the leaves of the oak trees lightly as it blew through the ground of True Cross Academy, birds were singing as they flew about.

It was a horrible day.

Okamura Yukio sighed, pushing his glasses up so he could pinch the bridge of his nose to stave the oncoming headache. Eyes closed, verdant teal hidden from view as the younger – though in age only – sibling looked at his elder twin in what could only be frustration. "Nii-san, get up. You don't want to be late on the first day of classes, do you?"

A muffled mumbling was all he got in protest as a tick developed on the brunet's forehead. "Go 'way, Yuki. 'M tired…" A rustle of sheets was heard as sleepy eyes the color of sapphires peeked out from a nest of blue blankets.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have stayed up all night reading shoujo manga!" The taller twin huffed out, arms crossed as an irritated look crossed his face. Really, couldn't his twin be up on time _at least once?_

"Shut it, Yukio. And it wasn't shoujo manga!" Rin protested his younger sibling, grumpy now that he was awake. Mussed blue-black hair stuck in every direction as he yawned, elongated canines gleaming in the morning sunlight. Man, all he wanted was to go back to bed. "Besides, it's freaking Saturday! Why the hell do we gotta go to classes? Cram doesn't start until 5!"

Yukio once again pinched the bridge of his nose, amazed at how his brother could be so _thick_ sometimes. "Nii-san…. It's Friday. Regular classes start today!"

There was a pause. A _thump_ , shortly followed by a _bang._ "SHIIIIII-" Rin screeched as he flew out of bed, tumbling to the floor as his foot caught on his many blankets before flying out of the room and presumably to the bathroom. Yukio sighed a third time in as many minutes. _Yup,_ he thought. _Today is a horrible day_.

* * *

 _ **Second Moment**_

Rin was snoring lightly, head pillowed in the crook of his arm as drool dribbled out the corner of his mouth. One of the cram school students – Suguro Ryuji, if he remembered correctly – snorted, muttering under his breath about lazy students. Yukio _tsk'ed_ , eyebrow twitching in irritation as he walked up to his sleeping brother's desk, textbook in hand. "Can anyone tell me the properties of aloe in regards to demon-related injuries?"

A girl with dark purple hair done in two pigtails raised her hand – Kamiki Izumo – before reciting the correct answer when called. "Aloe can be used to treat _mashou_ burns sustained by demons such as ghouls, preventing infection from the temptaint, as well as slowing down the burns from the necrosis caused by the miasma."

"Correct. Well done, Kamiki-san." Yukio nodded to her as the girl sat down, her softer-looking companion praising her friend's knowledge. "The treatment of a _mashou_ is vital to the recovery of any victim of a demon-attack as, depending on the severity of the burn, it can be quite fatal if not treated quickly. Now," the young teacher looked over his eight students, light reflecting off his glasses as he slammed the textbook in his hand near the sleeping boy's head. Rin startled awake with a garbled _'Huh? Wha's goin' on?'_ as the exorcist glared at his twin, "I want everyone to write me a two-page essay detailing the properties of the aloe plant, it's medicinal effects, and its use in demon pharmacology. Class dismissed." Rin could only stare at his teacher-brother in horror, thoughts of the torture he called homework going through his mind.

Yukio never let his brother slack on his assignments in Middle School, and the elder Okamura knew that, now that Yukio was a teacher, it was only going to get worse.

As the students filed out of the dingy classroom, Yukio packing up his materials used for the class, all that could be heard was the quiet chatter of students leaving, the shuffling of papers, and a small groan of misfortune coming from the blue-eyed teen.

* * *

 _ **Third Moment**_

It had been almost a month since they started at True Cross Academy. Almost a month since his brother had started his training to become an exorcist; almost a month since their father had died, and Rin had awoken to his demon heritage. And all Yukio could think about, as he stood in the doorway to his room at the abandoned boy's dormitory, was, ' _This can't be real…'_

It had been almost a month, yes, since Rin had awoken to his demon nature. During that month, Yukio had taken note of some… interesting, to say the least, changes in his brother's already lackadaisical nature – when he wasn't getting into trouble, that is.

Yukio sighed. "Nii-san."

There was a pause, a fluffy tail swishing in what seemed almost embarrassment as a sheepish expression donned the elder's face. "Yeah?"

"Why are you covered in string?"

Another pause. Another _swish_ of the demonic appendage. "…it attacked me…"

 _What did I do to deserve this?_ Yukio pondered as he looked down on his twin, face blank and light making it hard to see his eyes past the lens of his glasses. "…it attacked you," he repeated in plain disbelief, unbelieving.

Rin puffed up, the bright pink-and-purple string tangled in a mess around his body and the floor. "Yeah!"

Another pause.

A sigh from pursed lips.

"Nii-san…"

Blue met teal as Rin locked eyes with his younger, taller twin. "Yeah?"

"You're an idiot…." Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off the oncoming headache, glasses pushed up. Rin bristled at the comment, tail fluffing out in his protest at the jab to his intelligence.

 _Yes,_ Yukio thought, _today is a horrible day.  
_

* * *

 **Not too sure when I'll post more moments, but fear not! This is not going to be a one-off thing! I just have a lot of work during the holidays, hopefully more will be posted by the New Year.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

 **Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a Happy New Year!**

* * *

 ** _edited 02/25/2018 for errors_**


	2. Moments Four to Six

_**I don't own AnE**_

* * *

 _ **Fourth Moment**_

The sky was dark, light spilling forth from the illuminated windows of the abandoned boy's dorm of True Cross Academy; shadows danced at the edges of the light, grabbing and latching on with their spidery fingers as the moon and stars overhead were obscured by heavy clouds. Inside, two brothers – students, exorcists, _twins_ – sat at their respective desks, scratching away at the papers and sheets in front of them.

"Gah! Spotty-four-eyes! How the heck do you expect me to finish this!" Cried the twin on the left, cobalt eyes glaring at their younger half across the room. An unimpressed look crossed the face of said teen, blue-green eyes hidden behind reflected lens.

Yukio sighed at his brother's antics; really, how many times did he remind Rin to do his homework before now? "It's your own fault, nii-san. I told you that procrastinating would only make it worse."

" _Humph._ You think you know so much," came the retort, Rin crossing his arms and leaning back on the chair's two hind legs. Yukio sighed again, glancing to the door as a small black feline entered the room. Kuro meowed, padding over to Rin's desk before hopping up onto it, twin tails flicking. "Oh, hey, Kuro." Rin greeted the cat sidhe, letting his chair fall back to all four legs.

Kuro gave another meow – presumably speaking with his familiar master in demon speech – before Rin grinned, chuckling somewhat. Yukio looked on, the unasked question hovering in the air as Rin made to push away from his desk and stretching. "Kuro says Ukobach chased him out of the kitchen when he asked for some catnip wine, so I'm gonna see if I can get some for him." The half-demon looked to his brother, eyebrow raised. "Want anything while I'm down in the kitchen?"

Yukio shook his head, returning to his own work on the desk. "No, thank you, nii-san. But you really should get your homework done; Adachi-sensei assigned you that essay a week ago, didn't he?" He gave Rin a _look_ , making the elder scoff and turn to walk out of the room.

"Bah! I'll finish it, I'll finish it! Geeze, bro, stop worrying! You'll just give yourself more spotty moles!" And with that, Rin was out the door and down the hall, tail flicking the doorway and Kuro close on his heels. Yukio could only shake his head at his brother's attitude. _Honestly, nii-san._

* * *

 _ **Fifth Moment**_

It should have been expected, really. With the way he had found Rin last time, he shouldn't be so surprised to find his elder twin in another… predicament.

"…nii-san…"

"Yeah, Yukio?" There was a rustling and paper shifted around.

"Why are you crouched near your bed?"

Rin's tail flicked as he made a grunt, arm stretched out as far as it could go under the bed frame. "Because, Spotty-Four-Eyes," another grunt, "I dropped a stupid piece of pa-AH!" Rin cried out in victory, shuffling back on his knees as he held a slightly lint-covered paper ball, grinning happily. "Got it! Finally!"

Yukio could only stare, his brother's involuntary cat-like behaviours starting to slightly worry the young exorcist. "Should I be… worried, nii-san?" He stepped in the room; honestly, he was barely gone an hour on that mission, and who knows how long Rin had been trying to nab that paper ball!

Rin turned his head to look at Yukio, an eyebrow raised. "Huh? Worried? About what?" The blue-black appendage swished across the floor behind him, showing his confusion.

Yukio sighed and shook his head, moving to his side of the room to remove his exorcist's uniform. "Never mind, nii-san. It's nothing."

"Oh. Okay, then…. Night, I guess." Rin bade his twin goodnight as Yukio was clearly tired after a random 1 am mission; Yukio didn't want to know, and he certainly did not have the patience to deal with his brother's antics.

"Good night, nii-san." And then the lights went off, leaving a very tired and slightly worried exorcist in bed, and his half-demon brother stating at him from his place on the floor.

* * *

 _ **Sixth Moment**_

It had happened. The truth about Rin's status as the son of Satan had been revealed, his fellow exwires hating and fearing him now that they knew. Really, things couldn't have gotten worse, but then the Paladin, Sir Angel, had to show up to take his brother to trial before the Vatican. Really, things couldn't have been worse.

So why was it that his brother was sulking on his bed later that night, after proudly declaring he would become the strongest exorcist they had seen? Well, the answer was simple…

Yukio sighed, leaning back in his desk chair as he looked at Rin. "Come on, nii-san. It's not that bad."

"'Not that bad'? Not THAT _bad_? Yukio, that damn baldy CUT OFF MY FOOT! It HURT, dammit!" Rin shouted out, hugging his right leg to him and tail flicking anxiously against the mattress.

"Nii-san. Please be reasonable. Sir Arthur didn't mean any harm in-"

"BULLSHIT HE DIDN'T!" The half-blood cut off his sibling, tears of anger starting to form as he bit his lower lip. "It freaking hurt! And I was lucky the bastard didn't move my leg…." Rin whimpered slightly, gripping his footed leg close, wriggling his toes to make sure it was still there.

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, already feeling a headache coming on. "But he didn't, nii-san. You still have your foot, and there's barely any scarring from the wound. Please, just get over it."

"Get over it?" Rin looked incredulously at his teacher-twin, an expression of horror upon his face. " _'Get over it'_? Yukio, he's an asshole! An asshole who cuts off peoples' feet!"

"Even so, nii-san, Sir Arthur _is_ the Paladin, there's not much you can do." Yukio shook his head, getting up from his seat and gathering his night things. "Please, nii-san. For your own sake, just forget it. I don't want to see you get in trouble."

Rin pouted at him, glaring holes in Yukio's back before he huffed and cocooned himself in his many blankets. All Yukio could hear was some indistinct muttering about bastard bald-headed jerks, to which the young teacher sighed once more. _Please, Lord. Don't let Rin hold a grudge this one time._ He could only hope that his brother would let this slide, same as he did most other things….

Rin kept the grudge.

* * *

 **I couldn't keep away... I did have another moment thought up this morning, involving birds, but then I found that in the AnE wikia, Rin's favourite animal are owls, so I now have to kinda work around that? Somehow? Not really, but I digress. Also work happened...**

 **As you can see, I am sorta following the canon timeline, though I will probably follow along the first anime season (and thus the anime-verse) only because, well, Yukio. Just... Yukio... Why, dude? Why? *shakes head at chapters 90 through 96* Oh, also, I haven't read his daily life spin-off, though I might look around to find somewhere to read it (when I have time.)**

 **But still... I'm mostly here for the family drabbles, really. So.**

 **If there's any spelling/grammar, please point it out! There's only so much Microsoft Word can catch, and I literally just posted these after I finished typing them, so! And yes, these are actually just off the top of my head... ._." So no beta reader here, but I think I'm good? Maybe? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed my drabble-y mind, really this is the most tame it can get, and Rin is _still_ swearing! You don't wanna know what is hiding in the dark corners, really.**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

 _ **edited 02/25/2018 for errors**_


	3. Moments Seven to Nine

_**A/N:**_ i have no excuse, really, for not getting to this aside from my general laziness and life... Once again, I don't own AnE, and am patiently waiting for chapters 96-98 to be posted online, because _Yukio whyyyyyyyyy?_

These are not proofread, aside from an initial glance from myself and the wonderful spellcheck of MSWord, but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Seventh Moment**_

Really, Yukio should have expected this to happen after everything the last few weeks. Really he should have. The first sign was with the yarn – and oh Father in Heaven was that a disaster to untangle (with both twins forgetting the wonderful tool known as _scissors_ ) – and then the random grabs after scrunched up paper balls landing underneath the furniture ( _Why was Rin up at 1am anyways?_ ) So why should he be so surprised at the sight before him now?

"Nii-san…" A very long and very loud sigh escaped his lips and he pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. "Why… are you…" The younger twin couldn't finish his question, too tired with his brothers' antics at this point.

"Hmm…? Oh, Yukio…" Rin looks up from his kneeling crouch by the wall, blue-black tail flicking low. "Didja say something?" Rin goes back to looking at… whatever it was in the wall. Kuro meows softly nearby, perched on the steps leading to the second floor.

"Never mind, nii-san. Just… remember to get your homework done for today, alright?" Yukio walked off, shaking his head as he headed off for a mission. He passed the drunken form of Shura in the hallway on his way out, can of beer already open in her hand.

"Ne… Scaredy-cat four-eyes… Have ya seen Rin?" The curvaceous, scantily-clad swordswoman drawls, blocking his way out. Yukio sighs once again, before pointing back the way he came.

"That way. And, don't quote me on this, Shura-san, but…" He trails off, which is something the woman picks up on instantly.

"And…? Whatcha got that makes ya lost for words, Scaredy?"

"I think Rin is chasing mice, now. Or rats. I'm not sure which." The male shakes his head, before pushing his way past Shura. He was running late for his assigned mission. "Kuro is with him by the stairs."

Shura watched Yukio leave, a shit-eating grin coming across her features as she took a sip of her booze. "Eeehhh…? Is that so? Hehehehe…" She chuckled to herself as she went for her prey; oh this was gonna be beautiful blackmail against her favourite pupil! ( _Read: torture toy_ )

* * *

 _ **Eighth Moment**_

Rin was off in his own little world – _as per usual_ – not even noticing the glares coming from Suguro-kun's corner of the classroom, dreaming about something while he napped. Moriyama-san was seated beside the dozing half-demon ( _It's good that Sheimi-san made up with nii-san_ ) and taking notes, notes that were probably given their own little nicknames as the frail girl usually did with the medicinal herbs exorcists used. And so, it was to be expected that the end of class bell would startle the sleeping boy awake.

As Rin started – and really, his brother showed an increasing amount of feline characteristics lately, what was he, a cat or demon? – there were snickers from the other cram students, save Konekomaru-kun. The diminutive boy was too afraid of the outed demon in their midst to say or do much of anything but hide behind his friends, really. Kamiki-san scoffed as she made her way out of class, seemingly unbothered by the loss of Paku-san after the Exwire exam in their dorms, while Takara-kun, silent as always unless his puppet told someone off, followed her shortly after.

Yukio could see it happen in slow motion; Moriyama-san packing her belongings as she chatted away at a slowly-waking Rin who was yawning loudly; Suguro-kun, followed by Shima-kun and Konekomaru-kun, headed for his brother's desk up front; the look of fear slowly spreading on Koneko-kun's face, and the look of apprehension on Shima-kun's.

There was a loud slam – Rin was definitely awake now – as Suguro leaned down to put his face close to Rin's. "What the… Hell do you think you're pulling, huh?" There was a look of confusion on his brother's face, nose scrunching up almost cutely.

"Haah…?"

"You. Class. Here!" The poor Kyoto boy was breathing heavily, anger and frustration clear as day. "What the hell are you doing in class, demon! Satan's son doesn't belong here!"

Rin blinked. And then blinked again.

And then he started to… laugh? What?

The action only seemed to enrage the taller male further, and Yukio made to intervene – _why hadn't he done so already?_ "What's so funny, huh, Satan-spawn?"

"It's funny… because I already told you." Rin's snickers die down, Sheimi-san standing worriedly next to her friend, unsure of what to do. "I'm gonna become an exorcist and kill Satan." The elder Okamura twin leans back in his chair and crosses his arms, nodding as if that answered everything – which, in a sense, it did. Just, not to the Kyoto trio.

Really, his brother could be so…him, sometimes. Seriously, could he not see what his answer was doing to the high-strung Suguro? The situation, tense as it was, thankfully did not come to a head as the wonderful miracle ( _omen? Disaster? Drunken mess?_ ) appearance of Shura Kirigakure happened. As in, the uncouth, loud, barely-clothed woman barged the door open, yelling loudly for Rin and how he was _'Late, and needed to get his lazy arse to the training hall now and ya owe me a couple beers to boot!'_ Really, now, did she need to be so loud?

Yukio pinched the bridge of his nose, a headache blossoming as his just-as-loud brother responded to Shura with just-as-loud words and his foot on the desk, completely ignoring Suguro and his friends, to which Suguro became more enraged at being ignored. Honestly, do people have no concept of indoor voices?

And it was only Monday…

…

Yukio needed aspirin. Or a drink. Or a bullet to the head, he didn't care at this point.

* * *

 _ **Ninth Moment**_

It was raining once again, though not nearly as bad as the storm that had passed the academy a few weeks back. This time, however, two boys were not sitting comfortably inside their cozy dorms, but instead were outside, trying and failing to help deal with a broken trellis, of all things.

"Aah, Yuki-chan, Rin! Be careful!" Sheimi called to the two, kimono hem damp from where the rain caught her under the umbrella. "It's wet! Please, be careful!"

Rin grinned, face covered in mud – _How did nii-san get dirty already? We haven't exactly rolled in the dirt…_ \- as he heaved one side of the wooden trellis. "Aah, its ok, Sheimi. We got this! You just stay back, alright?" The girl nodded as Yukio and Rin heaved once more, finally getting the damnable thing upright once more. With a few grunts (and some demonic strength) they secured the supports back in place and watched as the trellis held before taking the tarps and covering them.

"Thank you, both of you… I was worried wouldn't be able to fix it again after what happened last time…" Sheimi apologized as a sad smile came across her face, remembering her grandmother's death. She shook her head and smiled up at the twins, before ushering for the three of them to go inside. "Please, come in and have some tea! It's the least I can do after all your help!"

Yukio nodded his thanks as Rin proclaimed his, both boys relieved at finally being out of the cold rain and inside where it was warm. The rain wasn't pouring down, exactly, however it was much colder than the usual summer rains that Japan got, and thus chilled the soaked exorcists to the bone, Rin's inner flame aside. (It would seem that even half-demons of fire could get cold after long periods in the freezing rain.)

Once the trio were settled – and Rin cleaned of mystery mud – Sheimi served tea and cookies, happy that her two friends had come all the way to her home to help with her garden. She was so lucky to have them as friends, and she actually thought that the way Rin snuggled under the blanket the she had pulled out for him and cradled his tea cup close was adorable. And could she hear purring…? And to think that she believed that Rin was evil! Well, him being a half-demon and Satan's son aside, that is. Really, what did it matter; Rin was Rin, and he would never hurt them! Why Suguro-kun and the others couldn't see that was beyond her!

While Sheimi was in her own thoughts, and Rin was snuggling for warmth – _nii-san, you're purring again_ -Yukio went over all that had happened in the few short months since his brother's fateful awakening. First the death of their Father, and Rin's subsequent enrollment at True Cross, his declaration of becoming an exorcist and defeating Satan, meeting Kuro, the attacks by Neuhaus-sensei during the exwire exams, then the appearance of both Shura and Amaimon at Mepphy-Land, then his brother going berserk defending his fellow cram students against the Earth King during the summer camp and his ensuing trail – _and let's not forget for a moment that Sir Arthur cut off Rin's foot! Oh, no, Rin was still grumbling about it even now!_ – really, a lot had happened since April. Shaking his head to dispel his thoughts, Yukio looked up in time to see Sheimi rubbing Rin's head, only for said boy to purr loudly and his tail to flick back and forth from under the blanket. "Nii-san, you're purring again. Please stop."

A delirious giggle was his reply, as Sheimi continued her petting. Really, all the scene needed was for his elder brother to grow a pair of cat ears and tie a bell collar around his neck, and it would be perfect; just like a young girl finding a little kitten astray in the rain and cuddling it after she brought it in to be fed and dried off…

…

…

…

Yukio really needed to stop finding all these cat comparisons in his brother.

* * *

 _ **edited 02/25/2018 for errors**_


	4. Moments Ten and Eleven

**I don't own AnE.**

* * *

 _ **Tenth Moment**_

It was a Saturday when it happened…

…

…

…

…

…his brother really needed to get his instincts under control…

"Nii-san… why are there feathers all over the common room?" Yukio asked in exasperation, wondering just what his errant older twin had done _this time._

"I swear it wasn't my fault! There was some sort of crow demon, and it possessed Koneko, and I had to get it out of him, but it totally wouldn't so I had to use my flames, and-"

"Nii-san, I didn't ask how the feathers got to the common room. I asked _why_ they are in the common room…" There was a flash as lens caught light, and a dangerous aura surrounded the teacher-student. Nervous shuffling was heard all around the common room of the abandoned boys' dormitory – _not so abandoned anymore, since the cram school kids started coming over_ – as 6 pair of eyes were all pointedly _not_ looking at their teacher.

There was a silence, broken only by Shura sipping her beer and Kuro softly purring as he sidled up to Rin's leg for attention. Truly, it was as if the exwires were all afraid he would punish them or something! _(He would, actually. Truly, this lot could do with another go under the_ bariyon _demons, but they wouldn't know that.)_

"Yukio, well, uhm…." Rin trailed off, not entirely sure himself on just why he had to bring the feathers inside after taking down that demon – just that he did. Really, he didn't even realize he was doing so until Sheimi pointed it out, and at that point everyone else had pitched in for something to do!

Poor Rin never knew what hit him.

Sheimi could only gasp in surprise.

Suguro, Shima, and Izumo were at a loss for words.

Konekomaru looked amazed.

Shura just laughed.

"YUKIO NOT FAIR!" Rin ran down the hall as his twin chased him with – of all things – a Holy Water squirt gun, chasing him down like a naughty cat caught doing something bad by its owner.

Really… Shura had so much blackmail from this!

* * *

 _ **Eleventh Moment**_

The soft scratching of pencil on paper filled the room, made all the louder by the soft grunts of frustration and stifling heat. The exorcist cram students – save Takara – were all stuffed in a room at the abandoned boys' dorm, completing summer homework under the dutiful eye – _and not so dutiful in Shura's case_ – of their teachers. The worst of the summer storms had passed just a few days prior, leaving behind the blinding heat that not even cicadas would enjoy. Thankfully, however, tempers were left unaffected by the unbearably miserable weather.

…

Or so they thought…

"Can someone quit that already? GAH, I can't concentrate enough as it is!" Rin shouted out in annoyance, gripping his head and he swayed back and forth. His classmates and friends looked to him in confusion, all secretly glad for the reprieve but wondering what had their already-temperamental friend on edge.

"What's wrong, Rin?" came the inquiry of Sheimi, pale skin flushed from heat and green eyes creased in concern. Izumo piped up from the girls left, her sarcastic remark not at all harsh. "Yeah, what caught your tail and chomped on it?"

Shima chuckled from the other side of the table, expression worry-free as usual. "Maa, maybe he's just sensitive to the heat. He is a fire demon, technically!" Koneko shook his head at his friend's logic, thinking it was something else at play.

Suguro looked to Rin, scowl in place but concern alighting his eyes as well. "What's got you all worked up? Did the blue monkey strain his brain a little too hard?"

Yukio could only shake his head at the groups usual antics as Rin told (read: accused) them of his problem. "You wanna know the problem? The _problem_ is that one of you jerks has a _friggin' laser pointer_ and is using it!" The poor half-demon was aggravated beyond belief, tail flicking behind him in agitation. Shura chuckled from her spot on the floor against the far wall, lazily sipping from a can of her favourite booze. This caused Rin to whirl on the woman, glare in place and fury in his eyes, though it had no effect on the unbothered woman. "Shura! I should have known it was you! You're always making fun of me and calling me a cat!"

Shura snorted and stretched out on her side, clearly showing off her occupied hands as she lay her head back on one, and lifted her can with the other. It also showed her lack of pockets, though that didn't necessarily mean she couldn't hide a laser pointer. "Sorry Rin-rin, but I aint got one! Not like I'd want ta use it, anyhow~ It's more fun having dogs chase ya~"

Rin shuddered at the memory that comment brought up, not wanting to be chased up one of the Academy's numerous trees by a pack of dogs. Again. He turned to the rest of the room's occupants, clearly not happy at being made fun of, but no one seemed to know who the culprit is.

Really, couldn't they get through at least one homework session without interruption? Yukio shook his head and motioned for Rin to sit back down. "Nii-san, why don't you take a seat? It's probably just the heat getting to you." The elder twin bit his lip in frustration, clearly not wanting to just let his tormentor go, before giving a sigh and sitting back in his seat. "Fine, whatever…"

…

The peace did not last long before Rin was on his feet again, roaring out his frustrations as he managed to flip the table over. "GAH! THAT'S IT! IM DONE!" He looked around the room, pinning the startled students in his sapphire gaze. "WHICH OF YOU HAS THAT DAMNED LASER?"

Silence pervaded the room as pencils rolled on the floor and papers fluttered to the ground. No one uttered a word.

They didn't have to, as Sheimi nervously played with her hands in her lap, causing something metallic to clink softly together. All eyes looked towards the shy and clearly nervous girl as she chuckled distractedly. "Ehhehe… uhm…" Rin looked flabbergasted as the tamer held up a small cylinder with a cone on one end and a button on the side, hanging off a small keychain. "Sorry… Rin… I just…" she trailed off, not sure on how she would get out of this after having been caught.

No one would have expected the shy and timid girl to pull something like this. Shura would have been the obvious choice, and she had to give the small female some props for having come up with the idea. Shima merely chuckled, getting smacked by Izumo for trying to put his arm around her, while Suguro and Yukio wore deadpan expressions. Konekomaru looked on slightly curious, taking note of the similarities (after all, you can't be named _Konekomaru_ without the character for _neko!_ ) Rin trembled slightly, small tears of betrayal in his eyes as his blue-black tail hung low. Sheimi flinched at the expression, bowing her head.

"I'm sorry, Rin. You just looked so cute cuddled under the blankets that day you and Yuki-chan helped me, and I thought that it couldn't hurt to try something out. I'm sorry…" The teen huffed and sat down, clearly miffed still, but a small blush adorned his cheeks.

"Whatever. Just don't do it again." Sheimi nodded to his words, and the group got to setting the table back to its position. Not much else happened after that aside from homework being done and Shura passing out for a booze nap…

Unfortunately for Rin, the joke wasn't entirely over…

…

…someone decided to leave a cat-eared headband on his desk at cram school…

…not only that, but Angel happened to walk in just as Rin burned the black ears in blue fire…

…

…Yukio had a lot of explaining to do…

* * *

 **A/N: I seem to be making poor Yukio sigh a lot in these drabbles... idk but he just seems like the type to just, _sigh_ over everything that Rin does, almost like he is resigned to his twins' antics after all these years. Does that make sense?**

 **Also, I have not read the Yukio manga spin-off. So if there happens to be any similarities, well, I claim no knowledge! Not only that, but it really strokes the ego when you get your fic-obsessed best friend to read your fanfic, so I guess you could say she also beta-read the other chapters? (Haha, love ya, Dee!)**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! (And no, I don't really have a hidden over-arching plot to this. Except, well... I do have one thing planned, but it aligns with the anime? Sorta? I'm not really planning anything, truly!)**


End file.
